


Hogwartsian Prophecy

by etherealwatson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealwatson/pseuds/etherealwatson
Summary: Demigods at Hogwarts? I wonder what could go wrong?





	Hogwartsian Prophecy

**[dumbledore]**

 

Professor Albus Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office, Professor Minerva McGonagall leaning next to a shelf nearby. Tension in the room raised every time one of his feet touched the floor. Objects on Dumbledore’s desk began to levitate. 

“Albus, the boy and his friends are in danger. You know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned,” McGonagall strained. “We must call upon Chiron.” 

“Yes, it seems to be necessary,” replied the elder wizard. His eyes searched the room. He found a floating drachma and snatched it from the levitating objects. A compartment across the room opened and revealed a waterfall. A rainbow was casted through the room. 

Dumbledore tossed the drachma into the water. “Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.”

The waterfall rippled and a centaur materialized. Chiron noticed the message and turned around. 

“Oh, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. I wasn’t expecting to see you both.” Chiron noticed Dumbledore’s uneasy expression and the levitating objects around the office. “Are you alright?” 

McGonagall spoke for the wizard. “Chiron, I’m afraid not. Have you been told of the dark wizard, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Lord Voldemort?” 

Chiron immediately replied, “Yes. Yes, I have. Is there trouble with this wizard?” 

“Unfortunately, there is,” spoke Dumbledore. “We have heard of these seven demigods from your camp who defeated the earth goddess, Gaea. The heroes of Olympus?” 

“What of them?” Chiron asked. 

“Harry Potter, the boy who survived one of Voldemort’s ghastly attacks. He is in great danger because there is cause to believe that Voldemort has been brought back to power. Professor McGonagall and I have discussed, and we want to ask you if it is possible for these demigods to come to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter and his friends. We will make arrangements for them to fit in as regular Hogwarts students and for their identities as demigods to be unknown.”

“Of course, after all, I have to return that favor I made to you years ago.”

Dumbledore chuckled. “Ah, I remember.” 

“Anyway, the Seven can help you. They are all capable to take up any quest they face.”

“Thank you, Chiron,” chimed in McGonagall. “We will contact you with more information soon. Goodbye.” The image of the centaur disappeared. McGonagall sighed and dragged her hand down her face.

“Chiron is right. The demigods do have powerful capabilities. Let’s just hope they help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue to my first ever pjo/hp crossover! These types of stories are my most favorite to read, but there aren't that many. I then decide to write on of my own. I hope it's decent, HAHA.


End file.
